1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein to a battery management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems which store electric power and which efficiently utilize the stored electric power is in continual demand. One type of power storage system stores power from a new renewable energy source in a battery, or stores common grid power in a battery in connection with a common grid. The power storage system may supply the electric power stored in the battery to the common grid or a load.
Such systems may use a rechargeable battery as a secondary battery. One type of rechargeable battery includes several battery cells coupled in series or parallel in a single package.
In order to manage charging and discharging operations of the rechargeable battery, a battery management system (BMS) may be used. One type of battery management system includes a slave BMS which controls a status of each battery cell and a master BMS which controls slave BMS and the entire battery management system. When an error occurs in the master BMS, the slave BMS may be used to safely manage the battery. While the use of a slave BMS is useful in certain circumstances, there are still many drawbacks to battery management systems to be addressed.